


Reunion

by mrs frye (misseverything)



Series: Requests/Anfragen/Images [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseverything/pseuds/mrs%20frye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenige Tage, nachdem Evie und Jacob in London angekommen sind, stößt Jacob auf eine alte Bekannte – seine damals beste Freundin Scarlett Cartwright. Wobei hier jeder „Freundin“ anders definiert. Eine FF über alte und neue Gefühle, über das Kommen und Gehen von Menschen. [ACS Kurzgeschichte, Teil 1/?; Romanze; OFC x Jacob Frye]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Ich werde es bereuen, weil es mich zeittechnisch zerlegen wird, so viel gleichzeitig zu schreiben, aber - ich fange ein neues Projekt an :D Von einer lieben reviewschreiberin auf einer anderen Seite hab ich ein Request bekommen, und fand die Idee zu gut, und zu ausführlich, um nur einen One Shot draus zu machen, deswegen ist die FF hier extra. Wie lang sie wird, kann ich nicht sagen. Sicherlich nicht zu lang, aber ich lass das ehrlich gesagt so ein bisschen laufen – es kommt, wie es kommt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :) 
> 
> Ich bin nicht gut darin, Songs auszuwählen für ein Kapitel, weil ich am besten Schreiben kann wenns leise ist. Was ich euch empfehlen kann, für jedes Kapitel mit Jacob, ist Break the Fall von Laura Welsh. Das ist der Song zu dem Jacob und ich uns kennen gelernt haben, äh ich meine, aus dem Jacob Launch Trailer und passt irgendwie, denke ich. :)

EINS

Scarlett Cartwright atmete tief ein. Vermutlich war es Einbildung, aber sie meinte, dass es hier in London anders roch, als in Amerika. Andere Menschen atmeten andere Luft, liefen auf anderen Straßen, fuhren in anderen Kutschen… Aber sie mochte es, nein, mehr, hatte es vermisst. Ihr geliebtes England. Für die Heimat gab es einfach keinen Ersatz, und jetzt, da sie wieder „Heimatluft“ schnupperte, merkte sie dies umso mehr. Ihre Vorfreude war groß gewesen, aber die Wiedersehensfreude jetzt war noch viel größer.   
Geboren und aufgewachsen war sie südlich von London, in einem Ort namens Crawley, zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder Aelfred. Sie hatte noch vor, dorthin zurück zu kehren, wenigstens für einen kurzen Besuch. Sie war neugierig, was sich verändert hatte, und was alte Bekannte machten.  
Das Klima war hier milder, aber dennoch legte sie ihre Assassinen-kluft nicht ab: kniehohe braune Lederstiefel, eine eng anliegende schwarze Hose, ein breiter Gürtel, eine braune Weste über einer hellblauen Bluse, und für draußen ein Mantel aus dunkelbraunem Leder. Ihre Waffen befanden sich an Holstern an beiden Oberschenkeln und dem Gürtel um ihre Hüften. Nicht zu vergessen, ihr Gauntlet aus Leder und goldenen Verzierungen. Ihre roten Haare waren zu einem holländischen Zopf geflochten. Ihre Haare waren der einzige große Unterschied zwischen ihr und ihrem Bruder, dessen Haare zwar ebenfalls gelockt, fast kraus, dafür aber honigblond waren. Ansonsten war sie und der fünf Jahre ältere Aelfred äußerlich fast gleich: schlank, kräftige Beine, lange Arme und feingliedrige Hände, breite Schultern, von kleiner Größe. Ihre Haut war hell, im Sommer von ein paar Sommersprossen verziert. Sogar ihre Augen hatten sie beide gleichermaßen von ihrer Mutter: grün und mandelförmig.   
Scarlett ging los, sie wusste zwar noch nicht wo hin, aber wie immer würden sie ihre Füße dorthin tragen, wo sie gebraucht oder erwünscht war. Und wenn nicht, konnte sie wenigstens London erkunden. Doch schon drei Straßen weiter, als sie gerade überlegte, sich irgendwo auf einem Gebäude einen kleinen Überblick zu verschaffen, erregte eine kleine Gruppe ihre Aufmerksamkeit – drei Männer und zwei Frauen, alle in der selben roten Uniform gekleidet. Hatte sie nicht gerade eben noch jemanden in ähnlicher Uniform gesehen, nur in einem nicht gerade schönen hellgrün? Gab es hier etwa Bandenkriege-?  
Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als sie plötzlich hart angerempelt wurde. Reflexartig hob sie ihre linke Hand, bereits von der Versteckten Klinge Gebrauch zu machen, und stellte sich breitbeinig hin.  
„Oi, kannst du nicht aufpassen wo-“ Der Mann, der in sie gerannt war, hielt inne.  
„Scarlett? Cartwright, bist du's?“  
Scarlett konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. „Jacob Frye, was machst du denn hier?“


End file.
